Rebuilding from the Rubble
by beaner008
Summary: Arizona cheated on Callie with Lauren, but they have a have two children instead of one. Crossover with Glee. Pezberry children. Clearly MAJOR AU


**A/U Drabble in which Calzona had two children (Pezberry) when Arizona had the plane crash, Mark died, Arizona lost her leg, and Arizona cheated on Callie with Lauren... **

"I don't …. I don't want to go," Rachel said with a frown and a tilt of her head as her mother knelt in front of her.

Callie looked at her youngest child with a clenched smile as she pulled Rachel's jacket around her more snuggly to fasten it.

"Why not?" Callie asked as she did the toggle coat. She tried not to cry when she remember that Arizona had picked out the coat or her. She felt her eyes sting. She loved this coat.

"Because you're not coming," Rachel said sadly.

Rachel was five, but she was certainly not one to miss the tension that had existed around them for the last few weeks. She saw right through it.

"Rach, you'll have a nice weekend," she said with her mom-face. She smiled too widely. "You haven't seen her new home -"

"You mean her home with that homewrecker?" Santana said from the bar stool where she was perched in the kitchen, poking at her oatmeal.

"Santana Sofia Sloan Robbins-Torres -"

"Mom, you don't need to say my whole name," she said with a role of her eyes. "I am twelve years old and I'm not an idiot. I heard you and Aunt Cristina talking about her the other night. You were the one that called her that."

Callie wasn't going to get into a power struggle. She turned to her curious younger child. "Did I call her an idiot, mija?"

"No, you just said her very long name," Rachel said with a shrug in her matter-of-fact voice. "Why do we have very long names?"

"Because we have two moms and a dad," Santana said with a role of her eyes. "But don't worry they didn't have a threesome, Mama told me so a long time ago."

Callie's eyes widened and put her hands over Rachel's ears. "Santana," she hissed.

"It's true," she mumbled. She rolled her eyes.

Callie forever hated the fact that some peer at Santana's school said that her parents had a threesome and Callie and Arizona had to then explain to their child what a threesome was.

"Well, you're going to go have fun with Mama this weekend," Callie said.

"Why can't you come?" she asked.

"Because they can't be together without being sad or angry," Santana said as she took a bite of her food.

"We're not sad or angry," Callie said.

"Don't lie, Mom," Santana said looking at her mother.

Rachel asked in awe. "You're lying?"

Callie took a deep breath and tried to form her words. "Mommy's a little sad and angry," she said with a quiet nod. "That's all."

Rachel immediately pulled her forward into a hug. "Don't be sad and angry."

Callie smile and hugged her daughter back. She needed to pull it together. While her heart was breaking and her trust was shattered and her future felt bleek, she still was their mother. "Okay, I won't." She pulled back and looked over at Santana. "San, you and I can talk about how you feel."

"Naw," Santana said with a shake of her head. She perked up. "If we did it now, do I have to go with Mama?"

"Rachel, go get your bag for me," Callie said as she stood up.

Rachel toddled out of room and Callie turned to her older daughter. She sat down next to her at the table with a sigh. "I know you're mad at us and I'm sorry that you know so much about this. We shouldn't have found out that way."

Santana folded her arms and glared at her mother. "Mama shouldn't have slept with her... and I know that it means more than sleeping... she did things that only you and Mama should do... I don't want to meet her or her daughter or anything."

"Santana, you have a right to be angry, but you need to talk to her about it. You can't keep giving her the silent treatment."

"Why?" Santana asked pointedly. "_You_ haven't talked to her about how you're feeling."

"How do you know?"

"I live with you," Santana said.

"Well, you're not awake all the time," Callie smiled. "Your mother loves you very much, Santana, and you need to talk to her. You can be angry and you can be sad, but she still loves you and I know that you still love her."

"Do you?" Santana asked her mother.

"Do I what, baby?" Callie asked.

"Love her?" Santana asked.

Callie gave a pained smile and leaned over and kissed her daughter kindly. "I will always love your mama," she said.

"Always?"

Callie gave her a tearful look. "Always."

"Knock, Knock," Arizona called into the apartment.

"Mama!" Rachel squealed as she ran toward her mother.

Arizona smiled and picked up her youngest child. She hugged her with a smile and sigh of relief. "I've missed you." She shifted Rachel's weight and looked at Santana and Callie. "Hey," she said with a small smile.

"Hi," Callie said as she stood up. She could feel the girls' eyes on her. She tried to move past the tension. "Their stuff is by the door," she began.

Callie started for the door, but stopped in her tracks when she saw Lauren standing awkwardly in the hallway. She turned back to look at Arizona. She was shocked and hurt. Why bring her here? This wasn't about Lauren … This was about- She stopped herself. This wasn't even about Arizona and Callie together. It was about the girls. She closed herself reminded herself that this needed to be about the girls. She took a deep breath and handed Lauren the bags.

"Do you have a booster seat for Rachel or do you need me to use mine?" she asked.

The simple question caused Arizona to linger her gaze on her wife... her ex-wife, she reminded herself. She was rising about this. That's what she wanted …. right? She left because it hurt too much. She left because her words that she had shouted in anger at her wife, were still true in her head. She was waiting for that moment when those things that she said weren't true to her anymore. Until that moment she couldn't be with Callie... and she knew in her heart of hearts Callie wouldn't be with her.

"... We have one... picked one up on our way here," Arizona replied shifting Rachel in her arms. She turned to Lauren and set Rachel on the ground. "Can you take them downstairs to the car? Ready to go, Santana?"

Santana glared at her mother with her arms folded, but reminded silent.

"Santana," Callie said warningly.

The girl sighed and took Rachel's hand and walked ahead of Lauren leaving her with the bags.

"Santana," Arizona scolded after her daughter but Luaren waved her off and followed them. Arizona turned to Callie, who put her hands up.

"You and I both know that she has an attitude of her own-" Callie said.

"Because you and Cristina have loud mouths and -"

"What? She heard the truth?" Callie argued back. She put her hand up and shook her head. "I don't want to fight with you. Santana has homework and Rachel has a small activity she needs to do."

"Homework at five?" Arizona asked.

"She's at a good school. They're pushing her in a good way," Callie replied as she busied herself with cleaning the apartment.

"Callie, can talk for a second?" Arizona attempted.

"Why? This is your time with them. I would think you wouldn't want to waste it," Callie snapped back.

"Callie," Arizona pushed again.

"Don't, okay?" she frowned and looked at her hands. "They weren't on the plane, Arizona," she whispered.

"What?" she asked.

Callie straightened and looked at the woman she once loved. "We weren't on the plane. They didn't hear what you heard, but they lost their father on the plane... and then coped with a depressed and angry mother for months." She bore into Arizona's eyes. "You can yell at me. You can hate me for taking your damn leg, but I gave them their mother back... and now they're fighting to want to keep her because you have spent so long trying to push us away... Yes, I'm sorry that Santana found out what happened... but they are confused and they are lost." She looked at her with betrayal and sadness. She pointed her finger at her wife. "Fix it with them. This isn't about you .. this isn't about us... and this isn't about... that.. that woman... This is about them."

"Callie," Arizona said quietly.

"What?" she snapped.

"I'm sorry," she said honestly.

"Prove it," Callie replied with hope and desperation in her voice.

Arizona stared back at her for a moment. Silence hung in the air. She watched as Callie stared back her begging for an answer, a promise... a new vow. Arizona's mouth fell dry.

Callie shook her head. "Have them back by Sunday at four," she said as she turned to the sink.

She heard Arizona start toward the door. She kept coaching herself to conceal her sob until Arizona closed the door. She wouldn't let her see her cry. She couldn't. The door opened. Only a few more seconds.

"I will," Arizona said quietly from the door.

Callie turned and looked at her with surprise.

"I'll prove it to you," Arizona said more strongly.

"Really?" Callie challenged. "Picking up our kids with your mistress wasn't a great start," she said icily.

"It's not like any of my other friends are available," she replied. "They took your side..."

Callie scoffed. "That's not my fault."

"I know," Arizona responded. "I didn't get a new place, Callie. I'm just staying with her until …."

Callie searched her eyes. "Until?"

"Until... I can prove that I'm sorry," she replied.

Callie searched her eyes. She wanted to believe her. She did, but there hd been too much hurt and too many broken promises. "You should get a place of your own, Arizona," Callie said.

Arizona stared back at her with confusion.

"We have a lot to work out," she replied simply. She nodded toward the door. "You better get going."

Arizona frowned, but nodded. "I'll be back."

"We'll see," Callie muttered.

Callie watched her leave. She walked over to the window and watched her double check Santana and Rachel's seatbelt before she climbed into her front seat. The family didn't have a good track record with planes, trains and automobiles. Arizona looked up at the window and gave her a small wave.

"We will see," she said out loud to herself. "We will."


End file.
